


Heiligenschein

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Hurting, Boerne Is Sick, Chaptered, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV, outing (kind of)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Das war vielleicht das schönste, was einem unter der Woche passieren konnte, dachte Thiel. Nicht vom Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, sondern wach zu werden, weil man ausgeschlafen hatte.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Und nicht alleine wach zu werden.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/45219.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heiligenschein

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Ich schreibe hier nicht aus eigener Erfahrung. Wenn ich das Thema nicht richtig treffe, bitte ich um Korrektur ;)

***

Das war vielleicht das schönste, was einem unter der Woche passieren konnte, dachte Thiel. Nicht vom Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, sondern wach zu werden, weil man ausgeschlafen hatte.

Und nicht alleine wach zu werden.

Thiel schmiegte sich näher an den Körper, den er im Arm hielt, und ließ seine Hand sachte tiefer gleiten, um Boerne zu wecken. Sie hatten es heute beide nicht eilig, keine dringenden Termine, dafür aber unzählige Überstunden, die abgebaut werden wollten. Also alle Zeit der Welt, um -

Er wurde unsanft weggestoßen und riß überrascht die Augen auf. Das war noch nie passiert, seit er mit Boerne zusammen war.

"Stimmt was nicht?"

"Migräne."

"Was?" Im ersten Moment dachte er, Boerne wolle sich einen schlechten Scherz mit ihm erlauben, aber dann sah er im hellen Morgenlicht, daß Boerne beunruhigend blaß war und die Augen krampfhaft zusammenkniff.

_Verdammt._

"Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?" fragte er mit leichter Verspätung und schlechtem Gewissen.

"Mhm ..." Boerne drehte sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken und blinzelte ihn an. "Wasser."

***

Fünf Minuten später sah er zu, wie Boerne, der immer noch sehr orientierungslos wirkte und kaum ansprechbar schien, ein Schmerzmittel schluckte und sich im Zeitlupentempo wieder hinlegte. Er hatte den Rollladen heruntergelassen, weil er sich dunkel erinnerte, gehört zu haben, daß grelles Licht bei Migräne schadete, und fühlte sich selbst auch schon ganz elend. Wenn Susanne oder Lukas krank gewesen waren, war es ihm auch immer so gegangen. Es war aber auch ein blödes Gefühl, nichts tun zu können.

"Kannst du Alberich anrufen?" murmelte Boerne, und er nickte. Bis ihm einfiel, daß der andere das ja nicht sehen konnte, weil er die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte.

"Klar." Er hatte automatisch leiser gesprochen, aber Boerne kniff trotzdem die Augen wieder fester zusammen und wurde noch blasser.

***

"Guten Morgen, Frau Haller", begrüßte er Boernes Kollegin, die mit einem fröhlichen "Rechtsmedizin Münster, Haller am Apparat" ans Telefon gegangen war.

Er hatte sich gar nicht überlegt, was er sagen sollte, aber schließlich war das etwas, was man für seinen Nachbarn schon einmal tun konnte, ohne daß es komisch aussah.

"Boerne ist krank und kann nicht telefonieren. Migräne", sagte er deshalb einfach.

"Oh je. Hat es ihn wieder erwischt?"

"Sieht so aus." Offensichtlich kam so etwas öfter vor, dann mußte er ja nicht viel erklären. "Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, daß er heute nicht kommt."

"Danke." Frau Haller zögerte kurz. "Kennen Sie sich aus mit Migräne?"

"Nö, ich hab' sowas zum Glück nicht." Thiel grinste. "Ich hab' höchstens Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich zuviel getrunken habe."

"Das kann man nicht vergleichen, glauben Sie mir", seufzte Frau Haller. "Ich spreche aus eigener leidvoller Erfahrung. Hat er schon ein Schmerzmittel genommen?"

"Ja."

"Gut. Dann sehen Sie zu, daß er dunkel und ruhig liegt, frische Luft bekommt, und ansonsten lassen Sie ihn am besten ganz in Ruhe. Helfen kann man da nicht, und alle Störungen, Geräusche, Gerüche, Licht, machen die Sache nur schlimmer. Und stellen Sie ihm einen Eimer nebens Bett, falls er sich übergeben muß."

"Wegen Kopfschmerzen?"

"Eine Migräne, Herr Thiel, ist nicht dasselbe wie ordinäre Kopfschmerzen", erklärte Frau Haller leicht tadelnd. "Und bei den meisten Migränepatienten gehören Gleichgewichtsstörungen, Sehstörungen und Übelkeit zu den Symptomen eines akuten Anfalls."

"Oh." Er sagte ihr lieber nicht, daß er Migräne bisher nur aus schlechten Witzen gekannt hatte. "Wie lange dauert sowas denn?"

"Unterschiedlich. Wenn Sie großes Pech haben, kann ein Anfall mehrere Tage dauern. Bei Boerne sind es aber normalerweise nur einige Stunden. Sie können ruhig zur Arbeit und ihn alleine lassen, Ruhe ist jetzt sowieso am besten."

***

Er war leise ins Schlafzimmer zurückgeschlichen, in dem jetzt nur noch ein schwaches, dämmriges Licht herrschte, und hatte das Fenster zum Garten gekippt. Als er ans Bett trat, um den Eimer abzustellen, sah Boerne noch genauso schlecht aus wie eben.

"Frau Haller weiß Bescheid", flüsterte er.

"Danke", murmelte Boerne, öffnete langsam die Augen und lächelte. Es war ein fiebriges, abwesendes und ein wenig unheimliches Lächeln, aber trotzdem ein Lächeln. "Du hast da eine Aureole ..."

"Was?"

"Leuchtend blau ...", flüsterte Boerne und schloß die Augen wieder. "Das ist schön."

"Ähm ..." Er hatte keine Ahnung, worum es gerade ging. Am liebsten wäre er ja bei Boerne geblieben, aber er hatte Frau Hallers Ratschläge noch im Ohr. Und tatsächlich wirkte Boerne nicht so, als könnte er ihm irgendwie helfen. "Frau Haller meinte, ich soll dich am besten in Ruhe lassen ..."

"Mhm ..." Boerne blinzelte noch einmal. "In ein paar Stunden ist alles wieder gut."

***

Erst als er aus der Wohnung ging, wurde ihm bewußt, daß Frau Haller nicht einmal nachgefragt hatte, wieso er für Boerne anrief, und ganz selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen war, daß er sich um ihn kümmern würde.

_Frau Haller weiß Bescheid._

Thiel fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Der Satz traf anscheinend weit mehr zu, als er das in dem Augenblick gedacht hatte. Lange Diskussionen darüber, wann und wie sie die Kollegen einweihen sollten, konnten sie sich wohl sparen.

Einen kurzen Moment hatte er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Aber dann fühlte er sich merkwürdig erleichtert, als ihm auffiel, daß Frau Haller überhaupt nicht überrascht gewirkt hatte. Oder so, als sei irgendetwas ungewöhnlich. Sondern so, als sei alles in Ordnung. Und das war es ja auch.

* tbc *


	2. Happy End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnungen:** Ich glaube, Boerne ist ein wenig OOC.  
>  **A/N:** Die Geschichte wollte das Präsens. Weiß der Himmel wieso, der erste Teil dazu steht ja auch nicht im Präsens. Am Anfang habe ich es korrigiert, aber als es dann in jedem zweiten Satz wieder aufgetaucht ist, habe ich irgendwann kapituliert. Trotzdem stehe ich mit den Zeiten am Anfang auf Kriegsfuß :(

***

Der Tag ist doch wieder länger geworden, als er das vorgehabt hat. Es ist immer das gleiche, irgendwas kommt immer dazwischen. Er hat ein oder zweimal den Impuls unterdrücken müssen, Boerne anzurufen und zu fragen, wie es ihm geht. Frau Haller hatte sicherlich recht damit, daß Ruhe für Boerne das beste ist, und helfen konnte er sowieso nicht. Trotzdem hat er sich den ganzen Tag über unruhig gefühlt. Boerne ist nie krank. Eigentlich. Zumindest hat er ihn noch nie krank erlebt, und daß das jetzt anders ist, ist irgendwie ... falsch.

Als er endlich zuhause ankommt, ist es schon wieder halb acht. Er schließt Boernes Wohnungstür auf und denkt dabei, daß sie sich da auch langsam etwas überlegen müßten. In seiner Wohnung ist er fast nur noch, um die Kleidung zu wechseln. Weil sein Schrank noch da steht. Aber nach ein paar Wochen schon zusammenzuziehen, kommt ihm auch wieder unvernünftig vor. Obwohl es eigentlich nicht mehr wäre als die Tatsachen anzuerkennen.

Er öffnet leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und registriert als erstes, daß Boerne die Rollläden wieder hochgezogen und den Eimer zurück ins Bad gestellt hat.

"Hallo ..."

"Hallo." Boerne lächelt ihn an und sieht, von den Schatten unter den Augen einmal abgesehen, schon wieder ziemlich normal aus.

"Wie geht's dir denn?"

"Gut. Nur ein bißchen schlapp."

"Tut mir leid, daß ich so spät bin."

"Kein Problem, ich habe sowieso die meiste Zeit geschlafen ..." Boerne sieht ihm überrascht zu, während er Jeans und Hemd auszieht. "Aber so spät ist es nun eigentlich auch noch nicht, daß du -"

"Nur einen Moment", murmelt er, während er unter die Decke klettert und Boerne in den Arm nimmt. Es ist schön, ihn wieder anfassen zu können, ohne daß es ihm davon noch schlechter geht. "Ich mache gleich Abendessen. Willst du auch was?"

"Laß mal." Boerne rutscht näher. "Danach ist mir noch nicht."

Eine Zeitlang sagt niemand etwas und Thiel genießt einfach nur die Nähe. Inzwischen hätte das fast schon Gewohnheit sein müssen, ist es aber nicht. Es fühlt sich immer noch wie etwas ganz besonderes an.

"Tut mir leid wegen heute Morgen", murmelt Boerne.

"Hm?" Er braucht einen Moment, bis er versteht, wovon der andere redet. "Das holen wir nach." Er streicht vorsichtig durch Boernes Haare. "Keine Kopfschmerzen mehr?"

"Alles wieder im Lot. Ich bin nach so einem Anfall nur immer sehr müde. Aber morgen ist wieder alles normal."

"Passiert das oft?"

"Oft ist relativ", seufzt Boerne. "Ein paar Mal im Jahr, das ist mir aber auch wirklich oft genug. Aber wenigstens bin ich in illustrer Gesellschaft, viele große Geister haben unter Migräne gelitten, zum Beispiel -"

"Schon gut." Er unterbricht Boerne schnell, denn nach längeren Vorträgen ist ihm jetzt wirklich nicht. "Die vielen illustren Geister kann ich mir jetzt eh nicht merken. Mir reicht es schon zu wissen, daß du was ganz besonderes bist."

Boerne schnaubt amüsiert und ist tatsächlich still. So verträglich ist er sonst selten, aber anscheinend hat ihn der überstandene Migräneanfall in guter Laune zurückgelassen. Thiel zieht ihn wieder näher an sich und entspannt sich. Der Streß des Arbeitstages verschwindet irgendwo im Hintergrund und er könnte fast einschlafen, hier und jetzt. Aber es ist kaum acht, und ihm knurrt der Magen. Außerdem fällt ihm ein, daß er Boerne vielleicht etwas erzählen sollte.

"Ich glaube, Frau Haller ... also, ich glaube, sie ahnt etwas."

"Wovon?" murmelt Boerne schläfrig.

"Na, von uns."

"Mhm."

"Wußtest du das schon?" Eine so entspannte Reaktion hat er nun doch nicht erwartet.

"Ich lege großen Wert auf kompetente Mitarbeiterinnen."

"Und was soll mir das jetzt sagen?"

"Alberich ist aufmerksam." Boerne blinzelt ihn an. "Es hätte mich gewundert, wenn sie nicht über kurz oder lang dahinter kommt."

"Stört dich das nicht?"

Boerne sieht wieder weg, aber er fragt: "Stört es dich?"

"Nein."

Die Erkenntnis hatte ihn heute Morgen überrascht, aber eigentlich ist es ein gutes Gefühl. Boerne sagt nichts mehr, er nickt nur, und Thiel lächelt, als er sich an etwas anderes erinnert.

"Ein Heiligenschein also. Ich finde ja, _das_ Thema sollten wir unbedingt vertiefen ..."

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Wer sich das jetzt gerne optisch vorstellen möchte, dem empfehle ich baggelis manip zum Thema ["Krank" (auf lj)](http://baggeli.livejournal.com/1573.html).


End file.
